Princess Dawn
by angelkitty2627
Summary: This is a story about a Werewolf named Dawn she's a Princess with special powers. She finds out she has a special connection with a Demon boy. (Based off of a visual novel.) ( But my OC is the Heroine) (I don't own the characters just the OC) This is my very first story I wanted to see how it does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I find myself staring at a large building I heard about it a Guild. Vandalgion is known for it's Guild. The guild is for helping out around the town and other places to keep them from danger. I moved here a few years back I was surprised that the town knew about me everyone's nice to me and they don't fear me.

Well this place is full of Humans, Elves, Demons, and Halflings. So I guess I can see why they done fear me different races coexist together. I was told the Guild could use my powers they said they would let me join if I wanted. With that I agreed and they let me in. From now on I will be staying there.

I can't help but feel a little excited and I get the feeling I will have a fateful encounter. Maybe I'll fine my true love here. I go to open the door in front of me but for some reason I can't do it my hand wont do it. I guess I'm unsure about this I sigh. "Oh I don't think I can do this." I said sadly.

I go to leave when I bump into someone and fall back on my butt. "Ouch." I cry. That's when I hear a male voice say Whoa. I look up to find a young man. He has blue eyes, light skin, he's wearing light blue clothes, he had light blue hair, and he has wings demon wings.

My eyes go wide and I feel my face heating up plus my hearts racing. "So cool your handsome." I said flushing a little. I realize what I just said and I quickly cover my mouth. I see him blush a little. "Your the girl everyone's talking about the Princess of The Wolves." he said. I nod. He holds out one of his hands. I reach out and take it.

He helps me up. "Are you okay?" he said. "Yeah I'm okay sorry I bumped into you." I said. "Are you joining the Guild?" he said. I nod again. "It looked like you were leaving." he said. "Well I was I'm just a little unsure I never been apart of anything like a Guild." I said. "I see." he said.

For some reason I feel like I know this boy it's hard to explain. "I've been alone most of my life I lost my parents when I was little so I'm the last of my race." I said sadly. "I kind of thought that it was a feeling I got." he said. "Anyway what's your name it's the first time I've seen a Demon." I said. "The wings gave me away and your not afraid?" he said.

"No I'm not because I used to think I was feared because where I'm from I was." I said. "Wait white hair, amethyst eyes, light skin, and white wolf ears your Dawn right?" he said amazed. "Yes I am." I said. "I can't believe it you really her your prettier than they say." he said surprised. I blush bright red.

I quickly turn my back on him. I say in my thoughts _No ones ever said that to me before my heart won't stop racing I never felt like this before?_ If this keeps up I may pass out. After a little while I calm down and turn back to him. "Sorry about that hearing that surprised me." I said. "Sorry it slipped out." he said. "No it's okay." I said.

"Anyway I'm Shea I'm a Lighteater Demon so I haven't really got all my powers." he said. "I see your not a full-fledged Demon yet it must bother you." I said. "Yeah I should be a full Demon but I'm not." he said sadly. "Listen I'm sure your time will come." I said. "When you say that I believe you Dawn." he said. Then we hear the sound of a door opening.

"There you are Shea I was looking for you." said a young man. "Yo Al sorry there's someone I want you too meet she's going to be a new member." he said. I turn around and I see this cute young man. He has purple hair, light skin, light brown eyes, and dark purple wolf ears. As soon as our eyes met he blushes bright red.

"Dawn meet my best friend Alviss Tribe he a Halfling." he said. _He's so cute_ _and he's a wolf too I can sense it_ _even if he's not of my kind_ I said in thoughts. "Al this is Dawn as you can see she's a wolf." he said. "Yeah I see that so that's the Dawn everyone's talking about." said Alviss. "It's nice to meet you so here are other wolves besides me." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yeah I have wolf blood anyway you two should come in Dawn will need to take a test it's almost time for the new members to take tests." said Alviss. "Then I got to hurry just show me the way." I said. They nod. So we enter the Guild it's amazing in the inside the main hall it's huge and there are people everywhere.

As soon as I enter the room everyone stops and stares. "Hey look it's Princess Dawn." "Wow she's so pretty!" "Aw she has cute wolf ears that's so rare their pure white." "She's with Shea and Alviss are they friends with her?" "I'm surprised she's hanging with Shea he's a Demon." "I know does she like Demons?" I can see that Shea's annoyed.

I can't help but feel for him. "Hey don't listen to them they don't know you." I said in a low voice so only he can hear. "I won't their just idiots." he said. Poor Shea. "So what do I do now?" I said. "Well you need to take a test all new members have too." said Alviss. "What kind of test?" I said. "It's to see where you'll fit in." said Shea.

"Where I fit in?" I said. "There are four different Divisions you got Spellcasters, Fighters, Diviners, and Researchers." said Alviss. "I see which do you guys fall under?" I said. "I'm a Diviner." said Alviss. "I'm a Spellcaster." said Shea. "I hope I get to be with one of you it would be better if I was with someone I know." I said.

"Like who?" said Alviss. I blush a little I look over at Shea. He notices I'm looking at him it causes him to blush a little but he quickly looks away. I got this feeling which is hard to explain I never felt it before. Wait did I see him blush I'm sure I saw it. My heart starts racing. Not long we reach a room it looks like a class room.

"Here is where you'll take the test." said Alviss. I can see people in the room I can hear questions being asked and answered. "Wait out here Dawn I'll let them know your here." said Alviss. I nod. It's just me and Shea now. "So who's the one giving the test?" I said. "It depends on how lucky you are." said Shea.

"Why is there someone I need to watch out for?" I said. "Yeah his name is Forte he's not very nice." said Shea. "Why?" I said. "He like to fail others." he said. "Okay I'll be careful if I get him." I said. "I hope you don't get him." he said. "You worried about me?" I said. I see him blush a little. I laugh a little.

Not long Alviss comes back. "Okay Dawn your up next." he said. "Al who does she got?" said Shea. "Well it's him." he said. "What she's got Forte?!" he said shocked. "Yeah she does." said Alviss. "Oh no." said Shea. "Is he that bad?" I said. "I don't think so well he wasn't when I had him testing me." said Alviss.

"That's because your with the higher ups." said Shea. "I don't think so he failed you because you don't study much Shea." said Alviss. "I don't have too I've been around longer than he has." said Shea. That's right I heard Demons have long lives and they can be reborn no matter how long time passes.

Makes me wonder about a lot of things. Miss Dawn I heard someone say I jump. I see this young man with platinum sliver hair and light blue eyes he's looking down at a notebook. He's also a looker. "Yes I'm here sir." I said. He looks up as soon as he does he sees my wolf ears and his eyes go wide.

"So cute..." he said in a low voice. But I heard it. I kind of grin. I bark at him. He jumps and he blushes a little. I take it he like cute things like animals. Shea notices this. "You better not fail her Forte." said Shea angered a little. I notice their moods change suddenly. "Oh hello loser I didn't see you there." said Forte with a smirky grin. I can sense a rivalry between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I hear Alviss sigh. He touches Shea's shoulder. "Come on Shea please don't start not in front of Dawn." he said. "He's not worth my time at the moment." he said upset. But he gives me a worried look. "Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine I'm a Wolf Girl." I said with a smile. I follow behind Forte.

"He better not do anything to her." said an angered Shea. "Shea he won't." said Alviss. "How do you know I saw how he was looking at her." he said. "Shea I know I saw even I think she's cute she's got wolf ears like me." said Alviss.

"But you know I can't help but worry about her I feel kind of jealous when it comes to her for some reason it's hard to explain." he said. "I see you feel like you know her right?" said Alviss. "Yeah weird isn't it?" said Shea. "No not really I mean you've been reborn so many times maybe you met her in one of them." said Alviss.

"I think you could be right but I don't think she remembers." he said sadly. "I'm sure something would come to her and you." said Alviss. "Yeah I hope so." he said. "Shea are you coming with me it's almost time for lunch." said Alviss. "I'll join you later Al I'm going to wait for Dawn." he said. "Okay when she gets done I'll be waiting for you guys." said Alviss.

He leaves. After a little while I finally leave the room when I fine Shea waiting for me. I feel happy to see him waiting for me. I hurry over to him. "Have you been waiting for me?" I said. "Yeah I had nothing better to do." he said. _Yeah right you were still worried about me_ I said in my thoughts.

"So how did it go?" he said. I said happily "I passed!" "What really!?" he said happily. "Yes really I surprised him he didn't think I'd gave all the right answers." I said. "I'm glad you passed." he said. "So what now?" I said. "Al said meet him in the lunchroom." he said. "Then let's go." I said. The two of us start making our way to the Lunchroom.

"Look their together again." "She's with the Demon again." "Are they dating?" "Does she like him?" "Why would a Princess want to be with a Demon he's not even a Prince." Still a Demon why?" It looks to me that Demons aren't popular. I feel sad about it he's not that bad.

I stop walking I feel very angry for some reason. I know it upsets him too even if he doesn't show it. I won't stand for it. He stops walking and he turns to me. I'm looking down at the floor. "Dawn what's the matter?" he said. I look at him with tears rolling down the sides of my face. "I can't stand it." I said with tears.

"What?" he said. "I can't stand them talking about you like your nothing but evil." I said crying. He has a surprised look on his face. "They don't know you I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I do I know your not a bad person." I said. "Dawn that's because you do." he said.

"What?" I said. "A past life." he said. "A past life?" I said. I try to think about it but I feel as if I've forgotten something important. "Odd I feel like I'm forgetting something very important." I said. "Hold on gave me your hand." he said. So I listen I gave him my hand and he holds it in his. He closes his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I said. "I can sense magic it's to see if you have a spell cast on you." he said. "Interesting I never knew." Not long after he looks at me. He has a strange look on his face. "What's the matter?" I said. "I sensed it you have a spell on you a strong one too." he said.

He lets my hand go. I'm not crying anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I don't remember having one put on me." I said. "Maybe because they didn't want you to know they put it on you." he said. "My parents it had to have been them but why what did they not want me to remember?" I said. "It must have been something awful seeing how powerful it is." he said. "But I want to remember it's got to be important." I said.

"I'm sure you'll remember when the time comes." he said. We continue on. "So tell me you and that Forte guy you don't seem to get along well." I said. "That's because he's a light magic user and I'm a dark magic user." he said. "Well that would explain it then." I said. "He does get on my nerves it's the same with him I guess." he said. I laugh.

"But I try my best not to be a Loser so much." he said. "So you want him to approve of you right?" I said. "Yeah even if it's a little." he said. "I'm sure one day he will same with everyone else I hope." I said. "What about you do you?" he said. I flush a little. "Yeah I do just be you okay." I said blushing a little. "You know what Dawn?" he said. "What?" I said.

"Your something else you treat me like I'm just like anyone else and you even cried for me and I want to think you for that." he said flushing some. "Your welcome I will always be on your side." I said.

"Please don't tell Al I got to keep my image if he found out I'm sure he'd laugh and bug me about it." he said. "My lips are sealed." I said. Later on we reach the Lunchroom. We're greeted by Al. "There you are Shea, Dawn." he said. "Yo Al." said Shea. "We made it." I said. "Dawn how did the test go?" he said. "I passed with flying colors." I said.

"Really great now that's done you got to test your skills in the Arena." he said. "You mean I got to show my abilities in battle?" I said. "Yeah you do." he said. "I don't know about that the last time I tried I nearly destroyed everything around me in the forest I lived in." I said. "What?!" he said. "Really?" said Shea.

"Yeah I was being hunted down and I used my powers which scared me I didn't hurt anyone but still I was afraid I hoped I'd never use them unless I have too." I said. "Dawn." said Shea. "I see." said Alviss. "Is it okay if I sit this one out?" I said. "Well I'd have to ask the higher ups." said Alviss.

"It's not like she'd totally fail if she doesn't enter the Guild Arena." said Shea. "True there will be one last test it will be an easy one since it's a team thing." said Alviss. "Really good to know." I said. "The fighting starts tomorrow but I'll talk to the higher ups after lunch." he said. "Thank you Al." I said. I see him blush some.

"Your welcome." he said flushing. He walks off. "You see that I think he has a crush on you." said Shea. "I got to admit he's a cutie." I said. "I see so who's your type someone like me or someone like him?" I blush bright red. "Well I like you both but that may not be the answer you want." I said flushing.

"I'll be back stay here okay I'm going to find us a table." he said. I nod I watch as he walks off. Now I'm alone I don't feel very safe which is odd because I'm used to being alone. Now that I met him everything feels different now. Standing here like this alone makes me fell lonely.

I start looking around but there are so many people here I can't see Alviss or Shea. "Where are you Shea." I said in a low voice. I totally feel lost and alone right now. When I hear an unfamiliar voice. I look to see three unfamiliar guys in front of me.

"Well look here boys." said the first guy. "It's Princess Dawn!" said the second guy. "She's pretty." said the third guy. I can't help because I have a rare appearance. I have long white hair, light skin, wolf ears, and amethyst colored eyes. "Are you alone?" said the first guy. "No I'm not I'm waiting for my boyfriend he went to find us a table." I lied.

Shea's not my boyfriend yet but I just thought if I said it they'd leave me alone. "Wait a minute are you saying the Demon's your boyfriend?" said the second guy. "Yes I am so you better leave me alone if you know what's good for you." I said. "Guys she's right we don't want him coming after us." said the third guy.

"Yeah if he finds out we're talking to his girl it would be bad." said the second guy. I feel an arm go around me. "Sorry to keep you waiting Babe." said a familiar voice. I see it's Shea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"There you are Darling I thought you forgot me." I said. "No I can't do that were they bothering you." he said. I hear him crack his knuckles. "No they were just about to leave." I said. The first two hurry off but the third one doesn't.

"Looks like your friends ran off but you didn't so here's the deal I'll gave you three options. One you can stand there and let me beat you. Two beg for you life. And lastly you can run like your pals." he said with a smirk. We see him hurry away. "How did you know I was getting bothered?" I said. "You looked it." he said.

"Thank you Shea." I said. "I just hate guys like that are you okay?" he said. "Yeah I am now." I said. "Good I found a table just hold on to me okay." he said. I nod so I hold onto his arm. "You know you are quite the actress." he said. "You are too." I said. "Listen Dawn I promise I'll protect you." he said. I blush.

"And I'll protect you Shea." I said flushing. I see him blush too. We finally reach our table I see there's food on it. "I hope you don't mind I picked somethings out." he said. "Thank you it looks so good." I said. We sit down for some reason I feel nervous sitting next to him alone. I can feel everyone staring at us. Their looks of disapproval I sigh.

"Do you feel that the stares?" I said. "Yeah I do does it bother you being around me?" he said. "No it doesn't I love being around you I want to be." I said. "Dawn me too." he said. I want to repay him the only way I can do that is remember my past. Then we see Alviss. "Yo Al over here." said Shea. Alviss smiles and he hurries over and sits down with us.

"I knew I'd find you two nearby." he said. So we start eating. I'm so happy right now seeing that I'm not alone anymore. I have two friends I can trust I can tell. But I can't stop watching Shea with these feelings building up inside me. More than anything else I want to remember my past I'll find a way too.

He must realize I'm watching him because he looks at me. He's smiling at me it's a kind smile. I can see the look in his eyes it's a loving look. It makes my heart skip a beat or two. Alviss notices and he smiles some. We finally stop eating. "Boy that was so good." I said. "Yeah it is with friends." said Alviss.

"You got that right." said Shea. "Now it's time to get shown your room." said Alviss. "You'll get to meet Al's twin brother." said Shea. "He has a twin brother?" I said. "His name is Avalon Tribe he's a Halfling like Al." he said. So we leave the room and we start making our way down the halls.

When we meet up with a young man he looks like Al just with longer hair. "Brother this is Dawn she's new." said Alviss. Avalon looks at me. "A wolf I heard about you Princess Dawn I hope my brother and his friend are good to you." he said. "They are but I got to say your brothers so cute he blushes a lot around me." I said. I see Al blush bright red.

Avalon laughs some. "I can see why." he said. "Are you the one who's showing new members their rooms?" I said. "Yeah but your rooms next to Al's and Shea's so I'll let them show you the way." he said. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." he said. He leaves. "Oh yeah I got too talk to the higher ups so Shea can show you to your room." said Alviss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He hurries off. "Well it's just us again I noticed we always end up together." he said. "I know I believe it's a sign." I said. "You think so?" he said. I nod. "You know I feel the same way." he said. We continue down the hallway. Not long we stop in front of a door. "This will be your room Dawn." he said.

He opens the door and we step inside. It's a cute room there's a Queen size bed and a small table in the middle of the room. "This is one of the best rooms in this part of the Guild." he said. "I like it." I said. "Good if you need anything come to me or Al since our rooms are close to each other." He said.

"I will thank you Shea." I said. "Your welcome Dawn I better leave if I hear from Al I'll let you know okay." he said. "Okay." I said. I watch him leave my room. I sit on my bed and lay back. I hope I get good news from Al I don't want to fight in the Arena. After a little while I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said. "Dawn it's me." said a familiar voice. I sit up. "Come on in." I said. He opens the door and steps inside closing the door.. He sits beside me. "Do you need me for something?" I said. "I got news from Al." he said. "What is it?" I said. "He talked to the higher ups they said you could stay out of the fighting if you want." he said.

"Good if you see Al thank him for me." I said. "I will." he said. "I think your right about him having a crush on me." I said. "Yeah I never seen him into a girl did you know he's next in line to be the Chief of his clan." he said. "No I didn't know that I can see why the higher ups know him." I said.

"Yeah being the next in line as Chief has it's perks." he said. "Same with being a Princess." I said. "True you don't have to worry about people treating you like a nobody." he said. "Dawn if we got married do you think everyone would change their minds about me?" he said. I blush. "What are you saying Shea?" I said flushing.

"It's nothing I was just wondering." he said blushing. "I don't know it may or it may not." I said. "Okay I just wanted to know." he said. "If I come up with an answer I'll let you know." I said. "Okay thanks what are you going to do?" he said. "I may visit the town will you be in the Arena?" I said.

"Yeah so will Al we'll be testing the newcomers skills in the Arena." he said. "I wish you luck maybe I'll catch you in time so I could watch." I said. "Okay cool see you later." he said. "Good night Shea." I said. "Yeah you too Dawn." he said. I watch him leave again. I lay back again I can't forget about what he said.

"Could it be that he cares about me more than I thought?" I said. I know I have feelings for him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I close my eyes and I fall asleep. As soon as I fall I start to have a dream it's not like a normal dream it's more like something from the past. I can see a castle high above the clouds. I see myself standing in a balcony. I notice I have wings on my back along with my wolf ears and tail.

I notice the wings are dragon wings their white just like the color of my ears and tail. I hear a male voice calling out to me. I look off the balcony to see this familiar demon boy. "Sirius your here." I said happily. "I had to come see you My Lady." he said. "How did it go?" I said. "Pretty well I knew it would plus I have you waiting." he said. I fly down to him.

"Since your back come on." I said. I take his hand and hurry inside the castle with him. "Mom, Dad, he's back, he's back!" I said happily. With that I wake up but I feel a sharp pain in my back. "My back hurts." I said with tears. I quickly get up and hurry out of my room I don't know what time it is.

I find myself in front of Shea's door. Like he knew the door opens. "Dawn?" he said. "Sirius." I said. I throw myself on him. "What did you just call me?" he said surprised. He closes the door. I yell. "Dawn what's the matter?" he said shocked. "My back it hurts!" I cry. "Your back?" he said. I quickly pull my shirt off he blushes.

"Please look at my back." I cry. I fall to my knees. He sees to big red marks on my back. He touches the marks on my back. I yell again. Then two knots appear. More pain hits me hard. I feel movement in my back he notices this. "What the…?!" he shouts. I cling to him.

"Sirius I had a dream it was about the past we knew each other long ago your real name is Sirius we we're in love with each other." I said. "Sirius yes I remember that name." he said. "I remembered something important I knew I could I can help you remember." I said crying. Suddenly we hear a ripping sound and I pass out.

"Dawn, Dawn?!" he yells. That's when Alviss hurries inside. "Shea?!" yells Al. "Al help it's Dawn she's passed out." he said worried. "What happened there's blood everywhere?" He said. "What?" said Shea. He looks around seeing blood everywhere. That's when he sees wings on my back.

"Al look she has wings." he said. Al takes a closer look. "Those look like dragon wings their covered in blood but I can see the color their white. "Then she's a…" Shea said. "Dracowolf she's one." said Alviss. Suddenly Shea starts to cry. Alviss notices this. "Shea." he said worried.

"Al she remembered something you were right we knew each other in the past my real name is Sirius oh Al will she be okay?" He said with tears. "I'm sure she'll be fine just lost a lot of blood she'll be fine." said Alviss. "Al if I lose her again I don't think I could stand it." he said with tears. Al pats his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Come and help me Shea" said Alviss. Shea nods. So they clean up a while later. "Done Shea clean Dawn's wings okay." he said. "Right." He said. He cleans up my back and wings. "There that should do it." He said. "Good work I think she should stay with you." said Alviss. "Your right thanks Al." he said.

"Your welcome just take care of her I'm sure she'll need you." he said. "I will." said Shea. Then Alviss leave the room. Shea picks me up bridal style and lays down on his bed and covers me up. "There we go." he said. He pulls a chair up close to his bed and sits in it. He's got a worried look on his face.

"Dawn thank you I forgot my name a long time ago that's when I took up the name Shea." he said as he reaches over and moves my hair out of my face. "When I was young I was always causing trouble I couldn't help myself I was being controlled by someone who was beaten a long time ago." he said.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone but I had to follow orders I killed many people. That's when I started being called the Sea Nymph I had powerful demon powers." he said. He keeps his eyes on me. "If it wasn't for Al's Great Grandfather and this friends I wouldn't be around like this now and I wouldn't have never met you."he said.

He walks up to me and he leans in. Placing a hand on the side of my face. "Dawn thank you for remembering my name it was the one thing I wanted to remember." he said. I can feel this warm feeling hit me as I lay there. He's blushing. "This feeling I'm feeling it again." he said. He kisses me.

He sits back down and he falls asleep. Next morning I wake up to find myself in someone's room. I look to see him there in a chair by the bed. I sit up. He must have be worried about me. I can see the wings on my back I move of the bed and make my way over to him. I lean in and kiss his forehead.

"Hey Shea wake up." I said. "Huh...Dawn your awake." he said. "Yeah." I said. He gets up and places his hands on my shoulders making me sit back down. When does that my whole body heats up it's hard to explain why. "Dawn are you feeling better?" he said. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Are you sure?" he said. "Of course I'm sure I just have wings now." I said.

"I know you have dragon wings your a Drakowolf now." he said. "That would explain what I was in my dream." I said. "Do you know anything about Dracowolves?" he said. "No I don't do you?" I said. "No I don't maybe Al does or the higher ups." he said. "You never know." I said. "Dawn I'm glad your okay." he said.

"Sorry I worried you I didn't know where else to go so I came to you." I said. "It's okay Al helped out he showed up after you passed out." he said. "Shea you have a good friend in Al." I said. "That's because I promised to protect him I'm very close to the Tribe family." he said. "I see I kind of guessed that." I said.

"How?" he said. "Easy he admires you I can tell." I said. "Are you sure?" he said. "Of course." I said. "I believe you Dawn." he said. "Can I ask you something?" I said. "Yes go ahead." he said. "Last night did you kiss me?" I said flushing. He blushes bright red. "Yes..." he said blushing.

"What while I was passed out?!" I said surprised. He nods. "That was my first kiss." I said blushing a little. "Mine too." he said blushing. I find myself grinning. "Time for pay back." I said with a grin. I make it to where he's lay back with me hanging over him. "Whoa Dawn?" he said flushing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I feel very strange right now it's a familiar feeling to me like it's happened before. "Dawn your eyes their glowing purple like the color of your eyes." he said. "I do feel different." I said. Suddenly we both have a flash back. We're in a large bedroom it looks like the room in my dream.

"My Lady I got to leave tomorrow." I can see it's Shea again he looks older than how he is now. He has the same color hair and eyes. But his wings are a darker blue color than they are now and bigger plus he got a tattoo on the side of face. I see that I throw myself on his chest. I'm crying.

"You can't Sirius I have a bad feeling about this." I cry. "I do to but I got to protect you the woman I love." I hear him say. "No please you can't I don't want to be a part from you can't we just run away?" I said crying. "We can't do that Dawn you got to stay here with your parents they'll need you plus your the only one who can take the throne." he said.

"But…." I'm cut off by his kiss. And I'm push down on the bed I'm looking up at him and my eyes start to glow purple. "So that's why your so up set it's been a while." he said with a smirk. "And who's fault is that you've been gone of fighting without me by your side?" I said with anger in my voice.

"It's not my fault I'm part of the Royal Guard I protect you it's my job." he said. "Yeah my guard not my Fathers why must you listen to him?" I said angered. "I need to pay him back for what's he's done for me he saved me." he said. I sigh. "I...understand..." I said. "Hey it will be fine no matter what happens I'll come back to you." he said.

He joins me. He places a hand on my chest pushing me back. He starts taking his clothes off I do too. We throw our clothes to the side. My eyes are glowing more purple. "I see you want me that badly." he said with a grin. "You've kept me waiting to long." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After what we saw we're both steaming so bad because we're both blushing like crazy. "Whoa that was intense." said Shea. "I know." I said. I'm still hanging over him my eyes are still glowing purple. "I want to try something okay." I said. He nods. "Don't move." I said with a wink.

I place my lips his when the two us kiss it's like sparks going off. We look at each other we're both flushing. "Wow when we kissed it felt familiar." I said. "We'll after that vision we had we kissed before." he said. "True we have." I said. I lick the side of his face. He blushes more. "You better watch out Shea." I said with a wink.

"Are you challenging me Dawn." he said with a smirk. "Maybe." I said. With that we kiss again. I'm starting to feel like a bad girl. We start making out. After a while we finally stop kissing. He's in a daze. "Your better get ready." I said. "Yeah I almost forgot." he said. I move off of him so he can move.

"Do you still plan on visiting the town with your wings." he said. "Yeah I'll be fine trust me." I said. "Okay I trust you just be careful." he said. "I will." I said. He sits up and move of the bed. But I grin and I pop him on the behind. He quickly turns around flushing like crazy. "You just popped me on the butt." he said blushing.

"I did it's called flirting." I said with a grin. "I'll get you back Dawn just you wait." he said with a smirk. "Then I'll be waiting for it." I said. He leaves. "I better get going." I said. I leave this room and enter mine so I can change my clothes and leave my room. First things first I need to visit the town and make it back to watch Shea and Al.

I make my way do the halls. I see people everywhere they must be getting ready for training. Everyone sees me. "Wow look it's Dawn she's got wings now!" "Their dragon wings." "Wow that's amazing I knew she was different." "A Dracowolf I never seen one before." "Our Princess she's one." It looks like they don't mind.

That's when I run into Alviss. "Al!" I said happily. "Dawn!" he says happily as he hurries over. When he gets closer to me he hugs me. "Al." I said blushing. Then we hear everyone fan scream. " Now it's Alviss." "He's the next clan leader right?" "Yeah he is or that's what I heard." "I smell a harem."

"A Demon, and a Halfling she's got it." "Will there be more of them?" "Who knows." We're not really listen to them. "Are you feeling alright Dawn?" he said. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Good I'm glad." he said. "Sorry I worried you Shea told me you were with him when I got my wings." I said.

"Yeah but Shea was more worried than I was he cried. "What he did?" I said. "Yeah never seen him cry before he really cares about you." he said. "I know he does he stayed by my side all night." I said. "Dawn how do you feel about him?" he said. "I love him I remembered somethings about the past we knew each other long ago and we were lovers." I said.

"He said the same thing." he said. "Well I'll still call him Shea." I said. "Me too he's a long time friend of the Tribes." he said. I take his hands in mine. "Thank you Al for watching him he's got a good friend in you." I said. He's blushes bright red. Then I kiss him on the cheek. "Good luck I'll drop by later tell Shea to be on the look out." I said.

"I will Dawn be safe." he said. "I will see you later." I said. I give him a quick lick and hurry off. He's blushing like crazy. Then Shea shows up. "Yo Al are you okay your blushing." he said. Alviss jumps. "Shea it's you." he said. "What's up your faces red." he said. "It's Dawn she's something else." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I know tell me do you like her?" he said. "Don't get mad Shea because I do." he said. "I knew you did Al so I'm not mad if it was anyone but you I would be mad." he said. "So that means I can care about her too?" he said. "Yeah." he said. "Okay let's go." he said. Shea nods. I'm outside it's a nice day the suns out and it feels great.

I make my way into town like always everyone greets me. "Dawn you got wings their amazing." "Hello Princess." "Dawn it's good to see you." "Have you made any friends?" "Dawn's a Dracowolf!" I talk with the townspeople for a while I even stop by a few stores. I'm leaving one of them when I bump into someone.

I fall back on my butt. "Sorry." I said. I look up to see a young man who's wearing a hoodie. "Are you alright?" he said holding out a hand. "Yeah." I said taking it. He helps me up. "A Dracowolf." he said. "You can tell?" I said. He nods then he looks he up and down.

"I can sense something about you." he said. Who is this guy I can sense something about him it's nothing bad or evil. "What can you sense?" I said. "You have hidden powers and you have a powerful spell on you but it's starting to weaken." he said.

"I know I'm trying to remember about my past I want to know what happened to me." I said. "I see I can help you." he said. "Really?" I said. "Yes what's your name?" he said. "It's Dawn." I said. "You mean your Princess Dawn?" he said. "Yeah." I said. "I see interesting." he said. "What's your name?" I said.

"It's Thanos." he said. "Thanos?" I said. "I see you never heard of me?" he said. "Should I?" I said. "No it's not important." he said. "Sorry but your not bad looking." I said. He flushes a little. "I'll help you out Princess." he said. I nod. He goes to leave. "Wait." I said. He stops and turns to me.

"Will I see you again?" I said. "Yes you will." he said. "Okay good luck." I said. He nods and walks off. "Thanos who is he?" I said. I leave town. "I wonder if he'll really help?" I said. I reach the Guild and I look up at the sky. "I wonder if I could fly?" I said. I open my wings and I start lifting off the ground. I start flying.

"Wow I can!" I said happily. I start doing flying tricks. I stop in midair I look around until I find what looks like an Arena. "There it is." I said. I fly over to the Arena. I look down I can see people fighting each other.

I wonder if Shea and Al are still there. I look around for a place to enter not long I find one. I land in front of an entryway it looks like the back way to enter the Arena. So I step inside seeing no ones there. "Good I can watch." I said. I find a way so I can see the battle field closer when I get there I can see the fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I can see that some of the newcomers are pretty skilled. Not long I see Alviss. "Next battle is Alviss vs. a Newcomer." said a male voice. "Good luck Al." I said in a low voice. Like he heard me he sees me standing there. I wave and he smiles. I can't to see what he can do. The battle starts.

I see him change into a wolf he's a large dark purple wolf with pretty eyes. "Wow!" I said amazed. He changes back and forth he's also I strong magic user. In the end he wins. He looks over at me and he smiles I smile back and he leaves. "Next up is Shea vs. a Newcomer." said the male voice again. I see him step on the field.

"Shea." I said. I wave hoping he'll notice me then I see him look over at me. He grins and gives me a thumps up I do too. Then I make a heart sign with my fingers and hold it up close to my chest. He blushes a little. Then he looks a the person he's facing. "Good luck Shea." I said. The battle starts. I can see he's a powerful magic user as well.

I'm amazed by him. "Wow amazing." I said. He's using so many skills he is a Demon I wouldn't doubt he's powerful. In the end he wins. When his battles done he hurries over to where I am. I step back so we can't be seen. When he enters where I'm at I run to him and he spins me around and I hug him.

"Shea you were amazing!" I said happily. "You were watching so I had to do my very best." he said. "Please don't push yourself to hard okay I love you just the way you are." I said. "You said that." he said giving me a very loving look. "It's true I love you I always have." I said. "Me too." he said. He let's me down and we lean back on the wall behind us.

"How was your visit into town?" he said. "Everyone loved my wings it was like always I was greeted happily by everyone." I said. "Have you always been loved by the townspeople?" he said. "Yeah I'm glad they do." I said. "I'm glad." he said. "Can I tell you something Sirius?" I said. He nods.

"When I was in town I met someone he called himself Thanos." I said. "You met Thanos?!" he said shocked. "Yeah do you know him?" I said. "Yeah he used to be a Demon Lord a bad guy I used to work for him when I was younger I didn't like what he did so I left." he said. "I see I never knew." I said.

"If you met him then he has a body now did you feel anything evil from him?" he said. "No I didn't if I did I would have noticed." I said. "I see why is he here?" he said. "I think he wants to change." I said. "You think?" he said. "It's possible." he said. "Do you think he'll show up again?" he said.

"He said he was going to help me remember more of my past." I said. "He did interesting you know he may know about Dracowolves he's be around for a very long time." he said. "Your right he may." I said. "We'll keep an eye on him if something happens let me know." he said. I nod.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Is there more fighting?" I said. "Yeah but I'm done we can still watch Al." he said. "Yeah I saw his wolf form I can do that too." I said. "Can you show me?" he said. "Yeah I may not be a wolf like him since I'm a Dracowolf now." I said. "It's okay show me." he said. "Alright." I said.

I change into my wolf form but I'm not a plain wolf. I have white dragon wings, a dragon tail, dragon feet, and the rest of my body is that of a wolf. "Whoa!" he said amazed. I'm larger than he is I nearly fill the whole room. "Dawn your huge!" he said amazed. "Get me in a larger room I'll be even bigger." I said.

"I can understand you in that form is that normal?" he said. "Yeah it's normal I can talk even in this form." I said. "Now I really want to see you fight." he said. "You may soon if we're paired up in the next test." I said. "Are you sure Dawn?" he said. "If I'm with you I believe your powerful enough to handle my powers since your a Demon." I said. I sit on the floor.

He walks up to me. "Your tall." he said. I lower my head so mine is a little closer to his. I give him a loving look. He places his hand on the side of my face. We look into each others eyes. "Dawn you have the prettiest eyes I ever seen." he said. "Your making me blush but thank you." I said.

He moves his hand away. I rub the side of his face with mine. He hugs my neck. "Your so soft and fluffy." he said. "You noticed." I said. Just when the moments getting good we hear a voice. "The last battle of the day is Alviss vs. a Newcomer." "Darn just when it was getting good." I said sadly.

"They could have waited a little longer I was starting to enjoy the moment." he said a little upset. He lets my neck go. Make my way over to the door not before I bush myself against him a little. He laughs a little and he follows behind me. We hurry over so we can watch the battle. "It's Al's turn again." he said.

"I can't wait I watched him he's pretty strong." I said. "He is I wouldn't mind facing him in a battle a friendly one." he said. "I wouldn't mind watching it would be interesting to watch." I said. "Really you'd watch?" he said. I nod. "Cool I'll have to ask him he may if your watching." he said.

"If you guys get hurt I can heal your wounds." I said. "You can?" he said. "Yeah with my licking." I said with a grin. "What?!" he said flushing. I change back into my human form and I giggle. "Your…something else." he said. "You got embarrassed." I said with a smile. "Yeah." he said. "Sorry I just wanted to see how you would act." I said.

"So you wanted to tease me?" he said. I nod. "Sometimes I wonder what you can do." he said. "Maybe you'll find out." I said. Al's battle starts we both watch. But he wins this one too. He hurries over to us. "Good job Al." he said. "Yeah you were amazing." I said. "Thanks guys." said Alviss. We see the suns starting to set so we leave the Arena.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I'm tried." said Shea. "Me too." said Al. "The last test starts tomorrow." I said. "Yeah." said Shea. "In the morning we need to meet in the Library." said Al. "Me and Al will show you where it is." said Shea. "Yeah best of luck I hope you get to work with one of us." said Al. "So what show I look for?" I said.

"Cards there will be a few of them to pick from they'll have animals on them." said Al. "Yeah when you look on the back of the card you picked you will find the name of the person your going to be paired with." said Shea. "So it will really be a pairing test?" I said. They nod. "Cool I can't wait." I said. We enter the Guild and head to our rooms.

"Good night guys." said Al. "Night." said Shea. "Yeah see you in the morning." I said. We enter our rooms at the same time. I'm happy I'm going to make them proud of me and pass the test. I make my way over to my bed and lay down. I've gotten used my wings. I feel like being in the Guild will be great. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I don't know what may happen but I'm ready for it as long as I'm with someone I love. Sometime in the night I wake up with a knock on my door. I get up and head for the door. I open it to find it's Shea and Al. I'm in my underwear. "What's the matter guys." I said. "Sorry to wake you Dawn." said Shea. "Yeah we were wondering if we could stay with you." said Al.

I turn my light on. "Come on in before someone sees you two." I said. They hurry inside and I close the door. They notice I'm half naked they both blush bright red. "Yeah I like sleeping like this so your going to have to get used to it." I said flushing. I climb back in my bed. My bed can hold three people. They turn my lights out and they join me.

I grin and I hold the two of them close to me. They both blush I giggle. "I just had too." I said with a smirk. "Down your warm." said Shea. "Yeah." said Al. "If we're going to stay like this no touching right now okay." I said. "Is holding okay." said Shea. "Yeah is it." said Al. "Yeah it's okay." I said. With that they both hold me close to them.

I blush some. They both smell good to me. "You both smell good." I said. They both blush again. "You both smell like men unless it's something else." I said teasing them. "We are laying in bed with a half naked woman." said Shea. "I feel weird but safe." said Al. "Yeah same here Al." said Shea.

"Just leave before the others wake up if notice you coming out of my room they'll talk." I said. "So what let them." said Shea. "He's right so what." said Al. "Oh really." I said with a grin. "Yeah." They both say. We fall asleep. Next morning I wake up seeing Al's gone so it's just me and Shea.

I feel my leg on something I see that's it's on Shea. I make it to where I'm kind of on him some. He wakes up noticing this. "Whoa Dawn you feel nice." he said blushing a little. "Your hearts racing Sirius." I said with a grin. "I know I can't help it." he said. "I know just you wait." I said. I move off of him. "I may take you up on that." he said. I sit up and move off of my bed.

I put my clothes on he sits up. "Al's gone." he said. "He maybe waiting for us." I said. "Yeah." he said. The both of us leave the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When we get outside we find Al waiting. "Morning Al." I said. "Yo Al." said Shea. "Hi guys are you ready?" he said. "Yes." I said. "Yeah." said Shea. We start down the hall. "Man I slept good." said Shea. "Me too I couldn't believe it." said Al. Not long we reach the Library and hurry inside we see quite a few people there.

I look on a nearby table see cards on it. The cards have animals on them. "Go on Dawn pick one." said Al. "Okay here it goes." I said. I take a deep breath only two cards draw my attention. One has a bat on it and the other has a wolf on it. I pick up the card with the bat on it.

I turn it over so I can see the name on the back. My eyes go wide I see his name on the back. "Yes!" I said happily. They hurry over to me. Shea's name is on the back. I turn to them wearing a bright smile. "I got you Shea!" I said happily. "Really?!" he said happily. I show him the name on the back of the card.

"Yep it's me." he said. "Good job Dawn." said Al. "Now what?" I said. "The two of you need to head into town and find the jail." he said. I nod. "They should have a job for you." he said. I hand him my card. I look at Shea. "Should we go ahead?" I said. "Yeah." he said. We look at Al. "See you Al." I said. "Yeah see you Al." he said. "Good luck guys." said Al.

The two of us leave. "So Shea where is the jail?" I said. "Just follow me." he said. He grabs my hand and I follow behind. I like the feeling of his hand around mine he's got warm hands it takes me back into the past. He's always made me feel stronger. I'm going to protect him I know he feels the same way I do. I finally found him again and I won't lose him.

I have this strong desire inside of me it's my werewolf blood I may have dragon inside of me too but I will always be more werewolf. I can't stop looking at him. "Shea." I said. "I can feel that heated look your giving me." he said. I just know my eyes are glowing purple because I can feel it. "I'm sorry I can't help it." I said.

"It's okay Dawn if it gets to much for you let me know." he said. "I will but I want to say that I...love you." I said. I hear him gasp. I can feel his hand turn warmer. "Dawn can you say that again can you also use my real name too." he said. "Sirius I love you so much." I said. He stops walking I feel him pull me in close to him.

"Dawn your eyes their purple again" he said. "I know." I said. "Then let me help you with that." he said with a smirk. He kisses me passionately. "Dawn I love you too." he said. My eyes stop glowing. "Feel better." he said. "Yeah I do." I said. "Good I got to say I like it when your eyes do that glowing thing." he said.

"You do?" I said. "Yep I do." he said. "You always told me you did but you really liked it when they turned more purple." I said. "I did?" he said with a smirk. "Yep you did you always knew what it meant when that happened." I said. He laughs. He takes my hand again and we continue on down the halls.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

We make it outside the Guild. It's a very nice day it's clear skies and sunshine. We make our way into town I'm greeted like always. After a few hellos. We find ourselves in front of a large building. "Here we are this is the jail." he said. "It's huge." I said. We step inside when we do he lets my hand go. We're greeted by a middle aged man.

"Are you from the Guild?" he said. "Yes we are." said Shea. The man nods then he sees me standing by Shea. "Princess Dawn your in the Guild now?" he said. "Yes sir I am." I said. "Thank goodness with you in the Guild it would help out a lot." he said. "I'll do the best I can sir." I said. "I know you with since your here I need help with something." he said.

"What is it?" I said. "Well you see we're having trouble in the sewers monsters have appeared causing a lot of trouble." he said. "I see." said Shea. "We're here to help with that." I said. "Then follow me." he said. We follow him into an empty cell. He stops in front of want looks like a trap door and he opens it.

"It's is a way into the sewer." he said. We look at each other and nod. "Good luck down there you never know what's down there." he said. We nod at him. "Wait before you go." he said. "Yes" we both say. He looks at Shea. "Boy please take care of our Princess she's one of a kind." he said.

"Don't worry sir I will I won't let anything happen to her she is my well...girl." he said blushing a little. I can help but smile about him calling me his girl. The two of us step into the sewers and the door closes. As soon as we enter the sewers the smell hits me. I quickly hold my nose. "Gross what an awful smell." I said.

"Smells worst than the Underworld." he said. "You've been there?" I said still holding my nose. I quickly make a barrier around me. It helps keep the smell out. When it's made I let my nose go. "Yeah when I was following Thanos." he said. He steps into my barrier. "I hope you don't mind me joining you." he said. "I don't mind." I said.

"Wow it's smell nice in here." he said. "It's my special air freshener barrier." I said. "So you made it yourself then?" he said. I nod. "Interesting." he said. "Bring alone I thought myself." I said. "I see I never knew I trained myself too." he said. "I see I knew we were alike." I said. We make our way through the sewer.

"I don't see anything do you?" he said. "No I don't but something feels off." I said. "I feel it too stay close to me." he said. I hold onto his arm. Then we hear noises around us. Then huge snails appear. "Dang those are huge snails!" I said surprised. "Your telling me." he said. Suddenly I feel something slimy rub my leg.

I yell and I jump into Shea arms. "One of them touched me gross?!" I said surprised. I realize where I'm at in his arms. "You know I like this having you in my arms." he said. "Not now one of those things touched me." I said upset. "Okay I got your back." he said. "The only thing I want touching me is you or Al even." I said.

"So you admit it you care about Al too." he said. I blush a little. "Okay I admit if he's cute okay." I said flushing. "If he was here he'd been blushing like crazy." he said. "I'm sorry are you upset?" I said. "No I'm not mad or anything I talked him about it." he said. "Really?" I said. "He told me that he feels the same way I do." he said.

I blush like crazy. "So you don't mind?" I said. "I don't mind." he said. "Then I need too finish this." I said. He lets me down. "You ready Dawn?" he said. I nod. It's time to fight. I change into my Drakowolf form I'm smaller now. "Amazing Dawn you can change your size." he said. "It depends on the room I'm in." I said.

We take our places as the snails close in on us.


	17. Chapter 17

Were surrounded by snails. "Dawn I'll take the ones in front of me." he said. "Okay I'll handle the rest just be careful Sirius." I said. "I will Dawn." he said. I see him pull out a gun. And the battle starts. I growl I can feel something building up inside me.

I take a deep breath and I start breathing out fire. I roast some of the snails with my fiery breath. "Whoa Dawn that was awesome!" he said amazed. "Your turn." I said. "I've been wanting to use my Rune gun." he said. "A Rune gun?' I said.

"It's a gun that uses magic." he said. "Are you good with it?" I said. "Yeah very good with it." he said. He points it at one of the snails. I hear a loud bang. I can see a bullet but it's surrounded by dark magic. He told me that he uses Dark magic.

When it hits one of the snails it is incinerated completely leaving only ashes behind. He starts shooting more snails annihilating them until there's none left. He looked so cool. "That was easy." he said. I have hearts in my eyes. He looks at me noticing the look I'm giving him.

"Sirius your so cool!" I said. He blushes a little. He takes my hand and we move on. For some reason he looks more mature than he used too. I can't stop staring at his back his wings look a little darker and bigger than before. My hearts racing like crazy.

My eyes start to glow again that proves that I love him more the more I look at his back. I place my free hand over my heart hoping it would quite the racing in my chest. But it doesn't it just makes it race faster. I change back into my human form. I feel him pull me in closer to him.

I see one of his wings move behind me. My wings are folded behind me. I was right his are bigger than they were. I can feel the warmth of his body it makes me feel calm and safe. We look at each other. He sees my eyes glowing again.

I blush some. "Their glowing again." he said with a smirk. "Sorry I can't help but notice a change in your...body." I said flushing. "Oh really?" he said with a smirk. "It's not like that?!" I said blushing like crazy. "Oh your blushing." he said with a grin.

"So...what I find you more hotter than normal." I said flushing. I'm feeling a little antsy at the moment. "Your eyes are dilated too." he said. "I'm close too you it's all because of you." I said. "So what I heard about girls before it's true." he said. "What are you talking about?" I said.

"I was told when a girls in love with someone their eyes change in a way." he said. "You know how I feel about you Sirius if your near it will happen." I said. "I know Dawn." he said. "God I love you so much Shea." I said. "I love you too Dawn." he said.

"I'm trying to keep calm here without losing it here alone with you." I said. My eyes are glowing a little more. "Are you saying that..." he said. "Yeah I am." I said. He blushes some. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I know." he said.

We start feeling that we're being watched. "You feel that?" he said. "Yeah I do we better keep an eye out." I said. We start looking around and staying close as we possibly can. There's something other than snails here. I can feel it.


	18. Chapter 18

Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow move quickly. "Sirius watch out!" I cry as I grab him and move out of the way. A huge tail hits the spot where we we're. We roll on the sewer floor. We manged to move out of the way.

But we find ourselves in an awkward position he's on top of me and I'm getting groped. He realizes this and he turns bright red. It kind of hurts a little. "Your...hand.." I said blushing. "Sorry." he said flushing. He moves his hand.

We look to see what attacked us. It was something crossed between a shark and crocodile. "What the hell is that thing?!" We both say shocked. The monster growls madly. It's huge and it's half shark and half crocodile. We both get in attack position.

"You know I wish I got groped somewhere else than here in front of this monster." I said. "Sorry Dawn but thanks for saving us." he said. "Your welcome it's okay things happen." I said. This monster looks tough. "We got a powerful one here Dawn." he said.

"I know Shea we got to give it our all." I said. "You changing forms?" he said. "Nope I can fight like this too." I said. I hold open my hand as I do a fireball appears. I aim it at the monster and it hits it hard knocking it back some.

I feel very powerful right now it's due to my still glowing eyes. I make this magic lighting sword appear in front of me and I take it in hand. "Whoa a magical weapon!" said Shea who's amazed. I jump off the ground using my wings to hold me up.

I attack the monster my sword hits the monster arm. It held it up to block my attack. It sounded like I hit a huge rock. When my blade hits it sends electric shocks through the monster in front of me. It cries out pain. My eyes ever more and my hits become even stronger.

Shea's surprised by this. "She's so strong just how powerful is she?" he said. I land in front of him. I open my wings when I do the inside of my wings start to glow like flames. The ground under the monster glows with the same color.

When suddenly the monster is surrounded by a large flaming wall. "Die." I said coldly. When I said that the flaming wall blazed even stronger until there was nothing left of the monster. I turn to Shea and I smile at him. I'm back to normal.

"Whoa Dawn your amazing!" he said amazed. "You just saw some of the things I can do." I said. "I know some of the classes you would fit under." he said. "You do?" I said. "Yeah I can wait to tell Al!" he said happily. "You think I could pair up with Al sometime?" I said.

"Sure I don't mind you could ask him if he's got a mission anytime soon." he said. "I'll do that when I see him." I said. We notice the place feels different better even. "I guess we can leave now." he said. "Yeah the air in here has changed it doesn't feels so evil now." I said.

He takes my hand and we start heading back to where we came from.


End file.
